


Breathe

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Episode: s03e02 Chaos Rising, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Spanking, Sub Stiles, mention of mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She kissed me,” Stiles repeated. “And then I happily told her that I was in a completely committed relationship and spent the rest of the party showing pictures of you to her friend.”</p><p>“You have pictures of me on your phone?”</p><p>“Beside the point,” Stiles said, waving his hand in the air. “The point is that I was not unfaithful and it was just a misunderstanding and that I told you about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [messyjessy08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messyjessy08/gifts).



> You don't have to have read "Sparks Fly" for this to make sense. Just know that Derek and Stiles got together over the summer and they're in love and completely committed and all that good stuff.

Stiles hadn’t even had to walk through the door of the loft for Derek to feel how guilty he was. It was heavy and pungent in the air and Derek felt himself stiffen at the feeling. His stomach curled into knots as he walked towards the door, sliding it open to see Stiles standing there, hands in his pockets and looking at his feet.

“Please tell me you got really drunk and you thought whoever it was was me,” Derek said as Stiles walked in.

“No.”

His stomach had been in knots before, but this just _hurt_ and ached and twisted in every imaginable way.

“No, God. Derek, no,” Stiles said quickly. “Stop with the sad face, it wasn’t anything like that.”

“Then why do you look so guilty?” Derek asked. “You said that you and Scott were going to your childhood friend’s birthday party.”

Even though Derek hadn’t even _heard_ of this Heather before tonight when Stiles was asking him what shirt he should wear.

“And we did,” Stiles said. “I literally walked like two steps into the house before she kissed me.”

“What?” Derek asked, feeling his insides turn cold.

“She kissed me,” Stiles repeated. “And then I happily told her that I was in a completely committed relationship and spent the rest of the party showing pictures of you to her friend.”

“You have pictures of me on your phone?”

“Beside the point,” Stiles said, waving his hand in the air. “The point is that I was not unfaithful and it was just a misunderstanding and that I told you about it.”

“Okay.”

Stiles was standing there in front of him, hands on his hips and nodding his head appraisingly like he had done a good job. And he had; Derek wouldn’t have minded never knowing about the misunderstanding and it didn’t bother him (okay it didn’t bother him _a lot_ ). Besides, Stiles being truthful and forthcoming was good and it continued to prove to Derek how trustworthy Stiles was.

He just couldn’t figure one thing out though.

“Then why do you smell so guilty?” Derek asked, stepping toward him.

“Do I?”

“ _Stiles_.”

“I might intentionally be doing that,” Stiles said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Why?”

“Because--God, this is so stupid, I’m just gonna head home.”

Stiles had taken one step towards the door when Derek grabbed his arm, turning him back around and pulling him towards his chest. Of course Stiles continued to not look at him and the smell of guilt was now overpowered by embarrassment.

“Stiles,” Derek said, trying to make his voice as soft as possible. “I’m not angry about what happened at the party. And you have nothing to be embarrassed about. What’s going on?”

“It’s just that...” Stiles started before sighing. “I might have wanted you to get a little angry?”

“Why would you want me to be angry with you?”

“Because I might possibly want you to have angry sex with me.”

Derek couldn’t even process what Stiles had said before the younger man was ducking out of his arms and walking into the middle of the loft, running a hand through his hair.

“‘Angry sex’?” Derek asked, not even trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, shrugging. “Or possessive, or you trying to teach me a lesson or something.”

“Is that some kind of code for you wanting me to spank you?”

He would definitely have to catalogue Stiles’ reaction away for a later date, because at the mention of it Stiles’ heart sped up and his cheeks turned red and arousal and excitement and even more embarrassment were coming off him in waves. Derek wouldn’t tonight though since Stiles’ mind hadn’t caught to wanting it as much as his body had, but he would eventually when Stiles asked for it.

“N-No,” Stiles stuttered. “I just had this stupid idea in my mind for crazy awesome dominating sex because someone kissed me.”

“I’m not that possessive, Stiles,” Derek said. “This was a misunderstanding: the girl is your friend, she didn’t try further after you turned her down.”

“Yeah, but what if she had?” Stiles said, sounding conversational as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m sure Scott wouldn’t have just stood by while you got unwanted attention.”

“But what if it was just me and… another guy?” Stiles proposed. “Yeah, after things got awkward with Heather, I went to another room and there was a guy there. And-and he didn’t know I had a boyfriend and he hit on me. I turned him down, because I am 100% committed and devoted, but he played the whole ‘Well what your boyfriend doesn’t know won’t hurt him’ card.

“I’m still turning him down though and I’m trying to get away, but he corners me in. And I try to diffuse the tension with some sarcasm because this is me we’re talking about and he still doesn’t get the hint. So, he touches me--”

“Stiles, who is he?”

“What?” Stiles said. “No one. I’m just making this up.”

“Why?” Derek asked, stepping closer to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Why are you telling me some made-up story?”

“I just want you to get jealous because someone could be interested in me,” Stiles said. “I’ve never been… wanted before. Does that make me such a bad person?”

Derek sighed, still not fully understanding where Stiles was coming from, but being able to play along. He didn’t really get why Stiles was so upset by his lack of anger when he told him that Heather kissed him, but he could play along.

“No, of course not.”

“Then would you say it makes me a bad boy?”

His grip on Stiles’ waist tightened and he looked at Stiles who was smirking because he was such a little shit. Derek exhaled harshly from his nose, bringing a hand up at cup Stiles’ neck.

“Seriously, do you want me to spank you?” Derek asked.

The same reactions as last time occurred and Derek was more than ready to follow through with it when Stiles just shook his head. “No, I just want you to react.”

“I am reacting.”

“Well I’d prefer it if you reacted in a sexual way.”

“Stiles, what do you want me to do?”

“Whatever you see fit.”

“I’d like to have sex with you like I usually do because I don’t think you’ve done anything wrong.”

Stiles let out a noise of frustration at that, tilting his head back. “Dammit, Derek, don’t make me say it.”

“Say what?”

“ _Punish me_.”

As soon as the words left his mouth it was clear that Stiles regretted it because even more embarrassment was added to his smell. It didn’t help that he started babbling, stepping away from Derek and holding out his hands defensively.

So, Derek did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He walked forward, grabbing Stiles’ hips, and then lifting him over his shoulder before going to the bed.

“Derek?” Stiles said, his voice panicky and excited. “What are you--?”

“I don’t think I said you could talk,” Derek said, dropping Stiles down on the bed. “Take your clothes off.”

“Wha-What?”

“Strip.”

There was about half a second before Stiles grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He unbuttoned his pants before glaring at his sneakers and then shucking those off. It was all more than a little amusing since Stiles was doing more flailing than actual stripping. Derek himself just stood at the end of the bed, arms crossed over his chest and seriously wondering if he was going to do this. It had been a while but Stiles was a novice so it wasn’t like he was going to do anything major tonight.

It felt weird though, doing something like this with Stiles. Sex with Stiles had always been so meaningful to him; he had made it so each time had been special. But this was what Stiles wanted and he wasn’t going to turn him down.

“On your stomach,” Derek said once Stiles was finally (beautifully, perfectly, gorgeously) naked. “Head on the pillow. Spread your legs.”

“Aren’t you gonna take your clothes off?”

“Stiles, don’t talk.”

He had expected Stiles to keep talking though because since Derek couldn’t remember him not talking, but after swallowing, Stiles did as he was told and after making sure Stiles was content (nervous, but content), Derek went to the nightstand, getting lube from the drawer. He felt Stiles’ eyes on him as he dropped the bottle on the bed beside him before leaning down, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ shoulder.

“Say stop and I will.”

Stiles just nodded, hands coming up to fist the pillow. Derek took a second to appreciate the view. It was more than a little cliché to think that, but he couldn’t really help it. He had a hard time understanding how Stiles hadn’t been with anyone before him. Of course he was still young (something Derek thought of every day), but Stiles was gorgeous, had always been gorgeous, and Derek just couldn’t understand why someone hadn’t made a move before.

He straddled Stiles’ lower back, leaning down to press his mouth against the knob of Stiles’ spine. Derek trailed open-mouthed kisses across the boy’s skin, enjoying how the nerves surrounding him seemed to disappear into contentment.

And then confusion.

And then irritation.

“Derek,” Stiles groaned. “This doesn’t feel very punishing.”

“I thought I said not to talk.”

“Well, too bad, because-- _fuck_!”

Okay, maybe they would try spanking tonight.

“Don’t talk, Stiles.”

“Jesus, a little warning next ti-- _shit_!”

“Well, since you’re incapable of keeping your mouth shut, do you know what you’re going to do?” Derek asked, bringing his hand down to rub Stiles’ cheek that he had slapped.

“No,” Stiles said. “What am I going to do?”

“You’re going to look at me,” Derek said, sitting back against the headboard before pulling Stiles onto his lap. “And you’re going to count.”

He spanked him again and Stiles pressed his lips together, suppressing a moan as his eyes squeezed shut.

“Stiles,” Derek said, bringing his hands up to cup Stiles’ face. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “No, keep going.”

Derek eyed him skeptically before Stiles nodded. He kissed him, opening his mouth, trying to calm down Stiles so that at least it didn’t sound like his heart was about to burst from his chest. Stiles broke the kiss, hands coming up to grip the fabric of Derek’s shirt and forehead pressing against his.

He cupped Stiles’ ass cheek, giving it a little rub before slapping it again. Stiles’ mouth fell open this time as he gasped out. “One.”

“Good boy,” Derek said, one hand on Stiles’ face and the other massaging his ass before spanking him again.

“T-Two.”

They got to seven before sweat was creating a sheen against Stiles’ skin and his face was flushed and the smell of their combined arousal was making it hard for Derek to _focus_ on breathing. At first Stiles had been more than uncomfortable with looking at Derek while it happened, but now he was just staring at him, open and unashamed and so fucking beautiful.

“Three more,” Derek said, slapping him again and groaning as Stiles panted out the number, moving forward in his lap and clutching onto him tighter.

Derek was hard but it was nothing compared to Stiles who was leaking on his shirt and digging his fingernails into his shoulders. He slapped him again and Stiles bit into his bottom lip after voicing the number and he spanked him one final time, Stiles barely even managing to get it out.

Stiles was just a panting, sweating heap in his lap though and Derek kissed his hair, running his hands up and down his sides before moving him off of him and onto the mattress.

“Anytime you want me to stop--”

“Don’t you dare,” Stiles said, his voice sounding breathless and desperate.

Derek chuckled, grabbing Stiles’ hips and pulling him up onto his hands and knees. He hated fucking Stiles like this, always preferring to be able to see his face, but things were different tonight. _Stiles_ was different and for some reason, Derek knew that Stiles didn’t want Derek to fuck him like he usually did, that he didn’t need it.

And after this Derek was going to find out why.

“You can talk if you want,” Derek said, yanking his shirt over his head before getting off the bed and taking off the rest of his clothes. “Just don’t get too pushy.”

Stiles snorted at that and Derek grinned, grabbing the long forgotten bottle of lube and opening it. He poured some onto his fingers, warming it up a bit before pushing one into Stiles. The boy groaned, opening up more easily than he ever had. He pushed another finger in soon after, not giving Stiles much time to adjust. Usually this was his favorite part, opening up Stiles and preparing him, making him feel as good as possible before pushing inside of him.

This was different though. Everything felt different and Derek couldn’t figure out if it was good or not.

“Der, come on enough,” Stiles panted. “Just--fuck, just get in me.”

“I am in you,” Derek said, curling three of his fingers inside of Stiles.

“You know what I mean.”

“No I don’t.”

“Fuck me.”

“Stiles, I thought you wanted me to punish you,” Derek said, taking his fingers out. “Giving you what you want isn’t doing that.”

Stiles made a noise of distress and his hole was opening and closing as Stiles panted, hands clutching the sheets. “Derek, _please_.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

Derek pressed two of his fingers back into Stiles, massaging his prostate and making Stiles _keen_.

“How bad do you want it?”

“So fucking bad.”

“You’re going to have to be a bit more descriptive, Stiles.”

“I need it, Der,” Stiles begged. “Fuck I need you, Derek. I need you inside of me right now or I am going to lose my fucking mind. I can’t...Just--God, _please_ don’t leave me like this, I don’t know what--”

“Okay,” Derek said, taking his fingers out before slicking up his cock. “If you need it so badly.”

He got behind Stiles, grabbing his hips before pushing into him. There wasn’t an adjustment period but Stiles was probably too far gone to care, babbling and sweating and panting and still begging even though Derek was giving him what he wanted.

Except Stiles had asked for him to punish him and this would just be too easy.

His thrusts were slow and rhythmical, not the fast and desperate fucking Stiles wanted. And it showed; his head was hanging and he was shaking. Stiles was falling apart as Derek thrust into him again and again, carefully aiming and timing each thrust. It was methodic and something closer to their first few times having sex when Derek couldn’t bear to hurt him.

“Derek, stop messing around,” Stiles said and his voice was thick and pleading.

“I’m not,” Derek said, giving one sharp thrust that elicited a deep groan from Stiles. “I’m doing what you asked.”

“No, God, you asshole,” Stiles panted. “None of this, _shit_ , none of this slow and steady crap. I want--I want you to not hold back. Please, just--”

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips, giving him a few more sharp and deep and rough thrusts that left Stiles gasping and writhing. He gave Stiles exactly what he wanted before slowing down again, going back to his well-timed thrusts.

“Goddammit,” Stiles cursed. “What the fuck do I have to do?”

“Keep telling me what you want.”

There was another groan of frustration and Derek just kept thrusting into him, blocking out his own needs and wants and desires and focusing just on Stiles. Of course he wanted to get off just as badly, but this was about Stiles, what he wanted and what Derek could give him.

“An Alpha,” Stiles said.

Derek’s interest was piqued at that, humming as he pressed his lips against Stiles’ damp skin. “What’s that mean?”

“I want...” Stiles started. “I want you to be rough with me. I want you to be in control. I want you to not hold back. I want you to show me what an Alpha can do.”

And that did it.

He tightened his grip on Stiles, his claws coming out and pricking his skin so that there was just a bit of blood surfacing. “Don’t you dare even think about touching yourself during this.”

It took every last ounce of his patience to wait for Stiles’ nod of confirmation before he finally let go completely. He was just short of relentless as he pounded into the younger man, making him actually cry out a few times. Stiles was always loud and expressive in bed but it took something really intense to make him actually shout or yell.

Now he couldn’t even enjoy it because was too busy snapping his hips again and again. God it had been too long since he’d been able to just let himself take. When Stiles tried to put a hand to his cock, Derek grabbed it, lacing their fingers together before plastering himself against Stiles’ back. They were both close and were kidding themselves if they thought they could last much longer.

He continued at his pace for as long as he could and it wasn’t until he felt the base of his dick already swelling inside of Stiles that he regretted letting go for so long. He had only knotted Stiles once before, always being able to stop it. Stiles had liked it (Derek knew by his smell and by how much he told Derek he liked it), but they had put it on the backburner lately, too busy with other things than to dedicate over an hour to fucking.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles groaned, sounding blissed and breathless and thick again and it wasn’t until Derek smelled the salt in the air that he realized Stiles was crying.

Apparently that did something to both of them because Derek pushed his knot into Stiles, finally coming just as Stiles came himself, panting and crying beneath him. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ middle before lowering them onto their sides and then kissing Stiles’ hair, rubbing his stomach.

“You were so good, Stiles,” he murmured, bringing a hand up to wipe Stiles’ eyes. “God, you’re so perfect, you have no idea.”

Stiles turned his head to look at him, his big amber eyes watery and his face flushed and looking more content than Derek had seen him in a long time. And then he was pouting his lips out to Derek and Derek couldn’t stop the chuckle that came from him before leaning over to kiss him. It was slow and careful and Derek cupped his jaw, continuing to rub his stomach as his knot pulsed inside of him.

It was heady and eventually their tongues had more contact than their lips did when Stiles brought one of Derek’s hands down to wrap around him. Stiles was getting hard again and when Derek shifted his hips a whine escaped from the younger man.

“You’re so greedy,” he mumbled, holding Stiles at the base.

He flattened the hand on Stiles’ stomach before moving his hips forward, rocking into him and trying to find the perfect angle to have his knot pressed against Stiles’ prostate. The angle was found soon enough and after a few pumps with his hand, Stiles was spilling onto his fingers and panting into his mouth, fresh tears welling up into the corners of his eyes.

They spent just over 20 minutes tied together, Derek kissing every single inch of Stiles’ skin he could reach and making him come once more. As he slipped out of Stiles, Derek couldn’t help but feel his wolf practically beaming in pride. It was seldom that he gave into the wolf, long having been able to keep it back during sex, but like always Stiles was the exception.

He loved having Stiles submit to him, having him accept Derek’s knot, allowing Derek to make him come again and again. The wolf in him was focused on making Stiles their mate and Derek ignored it completely after that. Stiles was 16 and Derek was his first…everything. Maybe they would spend the rest of their lives together (and Derek wanted that more than anything), but it was too soon to think about things like mating.

And at that Derek stopped rubbing Stiles’ stomach, electing to cup his cheek instead.

“Stay here, I’m going to get a washcloth to clean you up.”

“No,” Stiles said, pouting and clinging onto Derek’s chest. “No, stay. We can do that later.”

“Okay,” Derek said, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and bringing him closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You want to tell me what this was all about?”

Stiles (his Stiles again, finally) sighed dramatically, eyes rolling upward. “Can’t we leave that till the morning?”

“No.”

“Yeah, well I’m not going to tell you.”

“What?” Derek teased. “You’re withholding something from your Alpha now?”

The look he got from Stiles was ridiculously unimpressed, but Derek couldn’t help but laugh. Of course this only got an even more unimpressed look from Stiles.

“I don’t want secrets between us,” Derek said. “Stiles, that was…intense. You were crying and I want to know what brought that on. I want to know what headspace you’re in.”

Stiles was quiet for a while. It was such a long silence that Derek thought he just wasn’t going to tell him. He continued to stroke his back, pressing kisses against his skin and trying to get him to open up.

“It’s all happening again,” Stiles finally admitted. “This entire summer with you was amazing and so stress-free. I know that it wasn’t for you, but it was for me. And now-now school’s back and the Alpha Pack is here and Scott knows and I’m going to have to start lying to my dad again and it scares the shit out of me.

“I just didn’t want to think about it and when we’re like this, when I…when I submit to you I don’t have to think about it. It helps.”

Derek pressed his mouth against Stiles’, letting the boy just sink into him, lean on him. Tomorrow he had so much shit to take care of it was ridiculous. He’d have to call Peter about getting Isaac’s memories back and then figure out what to do with those memories.

“You don’t have to come up with elaborate stories for me to do something like this for you,” Derek said. “Just ask.”

“All right,” Stiles said. “And you’re cool with me being the one submitting? I don’t know how good I’d be at being in control, but if you want--”

“No,” Derek cut in. “I have so little control in my own life, it’s nice to have it here. Besides, this is the only time where I don’t screw things up when I have control.”

“You don’t screw everything up.”

A pause.

“Okay, you’re not perfect, but who is?” Stiles shrugged. “Oh and Allison and Lydia want to talk to you tomorrow.”

“We’re going to make a list of things not to bring up after sex.”

“Sorry, I just now thought about it,” Stiles said. “Think you can come to the school tomorrow to talk?”

“Sure,” Derek groaned, burying his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

There were about two seconds of Stiles trying to get off the bed before Derek pulled him back, holding him tightly against his chest.

“You’re spooning me and I have to leave because I have to get up early for school.”

“Your dad has the nightshift, stay a little longer; I don’t want you driving home like this.”

“Derek, I’m fine.”

“Stiles, you’re shaking.”

And he was.

He might have been talking like he was back to normal, but his body was still too wrung out and tired and used. Derek brought his face to the crook of Stiles’ neck, kissing his skin.

“So how long am I staying?”

“Stiles, just shut up and rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Casually rewrites all of season three so that they're happy and in love*


End file.
